She belongs to Han now
by DecemberSnowfall
Summary: I didn't know any of this would happen when I was sent to live in Tokyo, all I did now is the way he looked at me with those dark eyes. They left no options. "Get in the car." I had never heard him sound so commanding. It sent a shiver through me. Han/OC
1. Tokyo Here I come

My birthday was in five days, the big number eighteen. where i was finally free from parental control. it was my turn to take the reins and control my own life. or at least...i thought it was. apparently parental guidance goes a bit further than i would have expected, especially in my family. my name is jinx, and yes by birth. i grew up in a rich family and everything was wonderful, until my mother died of cancer when i turned fourteen. it took dad till i was about sixteen and a half till he found another women and got over mom. this women is the cause all of this, but i haven't figured out whether to throw profanities at her, or thank her about a million times her name is emily. they dated until i was seventeen, and than they got married and her daughter came with into the house her name is ashlyn. i dislike them both mostly because we're polar opposites, though i don't think if we were on different sides of the planet it would make it any better. they're very tan, with bleach blonde hair the only difference is that ashlyn has brown eyes, and emily has green. other than that they are pretty close despite the age difference, for emily's case, it's called botox and a lot of plastic surgery. but i wasn't about to criticize my dad's taste in women, he could do what he wanted with his life. but if i felt this way about his life, why couldn't he just butt out of mine for once?

i awoke groggily to the sun pearing through the window. i never did like the extreme heat that was found here in Miami. but mom wanted to keep dad happy, and he was happy here in Florida. i sat up and leaned my back against my headboard and brushed my hair away from my face. i looked down at myself, i had slightly tanned skin that was natural for me. my mother was full Japanese while my father was pure American mixed. i got some of both their features. my long black hair fell around me in straight silky strands that i got from my mother. my bright ocean blue eyes however were from my father. i had exotic features, having nice curves with large c cup breasts and a nice round, firm butt. i was pretty well toned from working out and working on cars all day in the sun for hours on end. i wanted to change my appearance a bit for my birthday i was tired of the same old me. i wanted to re-invent myself. i was thankful that i got to sleep in instead of most people that would be at school right now. but as for me, I'm a drop out, school just wasn't for me like it is for ashlyn. i wasn't the cheerleader type, and here in Miami that's mostly all you got on my side of town.

* * *

---_**downstairs with Emily and jinx's dad**_.---

"morning baby." she draped her arms around his neck from behind him were he sat reading the newspaper in his favorite chair in the living room. he smiled softly and turned his head to give her a peck on the lips.

"morning angel." he cooed back at her.

"do you remember what we talked about a few months ago?" she asked with an innocent look on her face. he sighed and brought his hand up to the bridge of his nose, pinching it between his thumb and pointer finger.

"yes of course." he told her.

"have you decided than?" he nodded a bit.

"i think it's best for her, she isn't in a good crowd here, and her cousin could really use the company. i've already talked to her on the phone last night. she said it was fine. she leaves in three days. emily suppressed the grin that tried to go over her plump lipstick red lips.

"i'm so glad we agreed." and with that she kissed him passionately before she stood back up straight and walked out of the room.

* * *

_**---back upstairs with jinx.---**_

my father poked his head in, his brown and gray curly hair cropped short, his aged face smiling at me, glad to see i was awake. seeing how this is one of the only days my father had off this week.

"hey sweetheart, how are feeling today?"

"i'm doing good dad. just woke up actually, we still on for today?"

"of course, it's our day." my dad didn't have my birthday off so we were doing all my birthday stuff today instead. my dad had been acting weird since last night, constantly using cute little names with me and being way too sweet. even for him it was starting to be a tad weird but i wasnt' too affected by it, everyone had those really good days after all.

"alright just give me a few minutes to get changed." he nodded his head and went out the door closing it behind him. i yawned and than got out of bed blinking my eyes. i quickly changed into a pair of black sweat pants and a plain purple t shirt, putting on some black slippers i was ready to go, after all i was going to go get pampered, i couldn't have make up or my hair good or anything.

i walked out of my room and down the stairs to see my dad pulling his coat on. "ready to go?" he asked. i just nodded my head, i wasn't a morning person at all so i was still waking up. we drove for a while, my dad making small talk, but he didn't know what to talk about with me, i wasn't like ashlyn. i liked things that boys did, because i felt like i wanted to do them better, and for the freedom of it.

he pulled up to a spa in there we parted ways, he went to the men's side and i went to the women's. for the next two hours, i got a relaxing massage, a bubbly bath, a facial mask, and an amazing rainbow pedicure. i felt awake and refreshed now. i walked out back in my cloths, my hair held up in a messy bun on my head, my father sat waiting for me, and we proceeded to the hair salon, he got his dyed too when i always did, he felt that it made him feel younger. i was seated into a chair as the brunette asked me what i would like, i felt going completely different. so i told her i wanted my hair layered, with neon purple underneath the black, and than pink, green, blue, and yellow neon streaks through the rest of the black, and i wanted the bangs to end just above my eyes with streaks going through them too. it took a few hours, but i got to chat with my father about some of his work and some of his upcoming plans. i was getting my nails done at the same time, a nice plan white tip manicure. they were fairly short, but long enough at the same time. my father just got his dark brown hair touched up and me, well when i was done and my straight hair flowed down my back, i looked hot if i do say so myself.

my fathered looked me over and than shook his head before walking back to the car, he started his slow driving back to the house. he started to get nervous half way there, his fingers tapping on the steering whell. he sharted to lightly bite his lip as his eyes flashed between me and the road. what was up with him? i didn't like the feeling i was getting off of him. it made me worried. we pulled up to the house as i got out, slamming the car door shut behind me as we made our way up the steps to the house.

emily and ashlyn sat in the living room waiting patiently on the love seat, my father directed me to the couch and sat me down on the plush surface, he sighed as he sat next tome i saw emily grin slowly.

"sweetheart i have something to tell you." i looked back between the terrible two and my father.

"what is it dad?"

"me and emily are worried about you here, you don't seem to like it much, and the crowd you hang out with!" i stayed silent even though i was starting to get mad. "jinx, we're sending you to live with your cousin neela in tokyo." he finally just came out with it.

"what?!" i shouted back at him, i stood up my eyes glaring at him.

"honey calm down, we think it will be best for you."

"how do you even know what's best for me? when you hardly even know me!?" i snapped back, that did it.

"you leave in three days, start packing!" i cringed as i quickly went up the stairs, slamming my door shut. i took a couple deep breaths. fine he wanted it this way? than i was going to make the best out of it. for the next day and a half i went shopping for a lot of brand new stuff and packed it up with a lot of old stuff two. my dad sent my boxes over there via first class and payed extra. i got up that morning, dressing in a pair of regular blue faded low rider jeans. i put on a pair of neon rainbow and black dvs's and a low cut, purple tank top. putting on a chain necklace i just brushed my hair out so it was straight and added some thick black eyeliner before putting on a black hoodie that said shut up bitch in japanese on the back. i grabbed my one check in bag, my rainbow splattered back pack and tucked my new sidekick phone into my pocked setting it on airplane setting and walked downstairs.

the drive to the airport was dull, my father wouldn't look me in the eye, and emily just kept going on about how Tokyo was going to be so good for me.

"think of it this way, you'll fit in better over there jinx." ashlyn put it, i glanced at her taking in her fakely tan white self and than down at my naturally lightly sun kissed skin. she was right about that i would give her that, i didn't look like an outsider except for my blue eyes and naturally a bit bigger size curves than most. i was short in height only about five foot five so i wasn't as tall as ashlyn's full American heritage either. i didn't say anything to her, cause i didn't know what to say, normally she was a dumb blonde, but she had actually said something remotely smart this time. i saw the airport come into view.

Tokyo...here i come.


	2. I wouldn't do that

I boarded the plane not looking back once, i held my head up high and thought of this as an chance to start over, not a punishment. by the time i would get to Tokyo it would be my birthday, because they were a day ahead. i smiled even as i heard ashlyn insult me. i had made sure i had everything even before i got on the plane. my dad got me an exceptionally large amount of money to take with me already in yen. the flight was long, but i slept most of the way because i knew the time difference was going to mix me up after a while. the plane landed safely, touching ground it finally stopped, i grabbed my bag and headed to the baggage claim area and grabbed my one check in. i walked out to the front of the airport through the flowing traffic of people to see my cousin that i hadn't seen since i was six, but i recognized her. her long dark hair slightly wavy. she was leaning against a car that faded from black all the way to light blue. it was nice, but it wasn't my style i walked up to her.

"hey." her accent met me it brought memories back.

"hey Neela, long time no see." i had more of an Asian accent, though my english flowed out perfectly, as did hers. "sorry about this."

"don't worry about it, i only agreed because i knew they were sending you here because of a punishment, and this is far from a punishment." she smiled as she climbed into the drivers side, i took up the passenger side holding my bags on my lap. "i hope you don't mind, i live with my boyfriend Sean now, there's enough room for you though too so don't worry about it.

"you're boyfriend?" she nodded her head at my question.

"since when do you have a boyfriend?" i asked even though i knew it had been nearly enough time for her to get one, it was just a bit of a shock to me because she didn't exactly like boys the last time i saw her. on the drive there she started to explain what happened the previous year before. to sum it up, her boyfriend sean had gotten in it with her old boyfriend dk who later tried to kill han, but han managed to get out of the car in time before it blew up. sean beat DK at a race and DK had to leave town.

"so you drift?" i asked her, she just smiled and laughed.

"yeah. how about you, you drive now right?"

"of course, i just don't know how to drift, will you teach me?" i asked her.

"maybe, but i might have someone else do it, that way you can learn from one of th bests." i nodded lightly as we pulled up to her house, it was nicely decorated, a woman's touch i noticed. it was in the afternoon now as she pulled out of the car, i fallowed suit. "and by the way jinx?" i looked up at her.

"hmmmm?"

"happy birthday." i grinned at her as i fallowed her into the house. i shut the door behind me as she walked through the house.

"sean is with twink and Han at the garage, we'll meet him later today...well that's if you'll accept my birthday present." she opened a door on the second floor revealing a pretty much empty room except for a queen sized bed with bed side tables, a dresser and a black plush couch tucked away int he corner and the boxes my dad sent over there were two doors in the room besides the door leading into the room, one was a small closet, and one was my own bathroom. i grinned as the room was already painted a royal purple.

"before i say anything, how did you know?" i pointed to the walls.

"your dad explained what you were like to me, your favorite colors and all this, it seemed even though he sent you away, he wanted you to be at least content. which brings me back to the question i asked, i heard you kept getting in trouble for street racing?"

"yeah that's why he sent me away, the wrong crowd i guess." i sat on the bare mattress and looked at her.

"want to go to the races with me tonight?" i nodded my head with a huge grin, "alright well be ready by seven alright?" she shut the door as i glanced at he clock plugged in on one of the nightstands, 1:40pm. i had enough time. i started opening my boxes i unpacked fairly quickly, putting my clean, cool purple sheets onto the plush bed, along with my black feather comforter. i put all my assorted purple black, and white pillows onto it, putting all my cloths and shoes into the closet neatly. i put all my bathroom stuff away and decorated my room with all my stuff, pictures of my old friends lined the top of the dresser where my socks, bra's and panties went, along with some notebooks, pens, and some other stuff. i filled the book shelf with more pictures and some of my favorite books and cd's setting up my cd player as well. i layed down my black fuzzy round carpet on the bare hard wood floor. i put up some posters of all my favorite movies and people. i put my black curtains up over the window and flicked on the light. it was good. just needed a few touches which i would get later. i went into my bathroom and hopped into the shower.

i came out smelling like vanilla, i towel dried off and walked back into my room, i got out a pair of white and black zebra print panties and a push up bra. i slipped them on and dropped my towel, i pulled out a purple and black layered mini skirt with a chain hanging on one side. i looked down at my bare stomach to look at my bellybutton piercing and grinned, i totally had forgotten i had done that a few months back. i had my bellybutton pierced along with my tongue and of course my ears. i put on a low cut black shirt that ended after it covered up my large breasts, part of the zebra print bra could be seen long with a lot of cleavage. but after all it was the races, it was a to do thing to look good. i put on tight little black heals that wrapped up onto my ankle showing off my rainbow pedicure. i blow dryed my hair and brushed it out straight. i put on my dark regular eyeliner and added some purple eyeshadow. i put on a dog chain necklace and what looked like a barb wired bracelet on my left wrist, above that was a hallow star tattoo done in dark black ink. i had got it in memory of my mother so it meant something to me.

i had just finished up my outfit when neela walked in in tight jeans, some black knee high boots and a low cut white shirt. she whistled at me as i turned around i grinned.

"dang, you clean up nice." she laughed not sure if she should have used that phrase in this situation.

"and you just look good. i told her, she grinned as i grabbed my cell phone having already took it off airplane mode. we walked out of my room shutting the door behind us and made our way down the stairs, we climbed into her car and turned on her cd player. she told me about sean all the way there and how he was the new dk, happy to get to catch up with me. just as we pulled into the place, my favorite song started and she turned it up. it was my life be like by gritz. we left it blasting as we got out of the car, my heals clicked against the cement as i stood next to her observing the scene, the cars were amazing, the boys even more so well at least some of them.

"come on! there's sean." she grabbed my hand as we headed to the other end of the lot, our hips swaying.

* * *

_**---with sean and the rest of the group.---**_

"yo, sean your girl's here." Han was leaning against his newly remade orange and black RX-7 a bag of snacks in his hand as he observed the scene. sean turned around to see Neela approaching with another girl. "who's that with her?" Han observed lightly. sean turned towards him. his accent still strong.

"that's her cousin, Neela told me she was moving in with us. got in trouble with her father for racing there. so he sent her here i guess." twink moved forward to see what the two were looking at.

"damn, I'd pay retail for her." his face showed awww as his mouth was an a 'o' shape obviously praising her outfit and her looks. Han glanced at him from the corner of his eyes as he put another snack into his mouth before he moved his eyes back them as they stopped in front of the three.

"sean this is jinx my cousin that i was telling you about, jinx this is my boyfriend sean." she pointed to twink. "this is twink and this-" she was cut off as a guy bumped hard into neela making her knock into jinx which threw her off balance, she started to fall to the side, but strong, warm arms hooked themselves around her waist and helped her back up, sean helped neela off the ground as she glared at the guy that bumped into it. "sorry jinx, this is-" again she was cut off.

"Han." the guy replied as jinx turned to look at the guy who had caught her. he was gorgeous, naturally fair, tan skin. medium length silky dark brown almost black hair and dark brown almost black eyes. he was already putting another munchie into his mouth.

"nice to meet you-" now it was her turn to not be able to finish her sentence, she glanced past Han who was back to leaning against his RX-7, her eyes glowed with desire as a sensual little smile formed across her full lips. she moved forward past them all and walked around the car, Han watched her closely. "oh my god, please tell me this is your car...it's beautiful." she looked up at Han having bent low to view every part of the car.

"know your cars?" neela asked before Han got a chance to.

"worked on them and built them back at the garage close to my house in Miami, favorite pass time. even got to race a few of them, never got around to building my own though." she couldn't take her eyes off the car, it was almost as attention grabbing as Han himself, she looked from him to the car.

* * *

_**---over at the other end of the lot---**_

"who's the new chick?" Keedo asked the guy who had bumped into neela, his name was Akatori, he was friends with Takashi and was waiting to tell him when it was okay to come back. course takashi didn't want to cause as much problems as he did last time. but that didn't mean the score was settled.

"heard neela say it was her cousin." he replied simply while propping the hood of his car up.

"she's cute." he observed watching her bend over to look at Han's car, getting a flash of her zebra print panties before she stood back up. Akatori just nodded more interested in his car than some girl, he already had enough of those at the moment. "i want her." he said simply

"talk to twink, he will set you up if she's available." Akatori said, he didn't have anything against twink seeing as how he hadn't crossed hsi bad side, but sean and neela were on his list. keedo moved off of Akatori's car and walked forward swerving towards twink when he got close. he pulled him aside.

"who's she?" he asked as innocently as possible, twink cast an admiring look over his shoulder at her long legs as she was allowed to look under the hood of Han's car.

"Neela's cousin jinx. she just moved here." he turned back towards the taller keedo, his red brown hair fell thinly around his tan face, his hazel eyes turned directed on her before looking back down at twink. "why do you ask?" he finished, keedo didn't even get to say anything before twink caught on. "i wouldn't do it if i were you.

"and why not?" keedo was half Japanese, half American. so he was a bit more subtle when going after women, unlike everyone else that was around him.

"twink pointed behind his shoulder, who's car is she looking at?"

"Han's."

"now how many people does Han let look at his car?

"not many." keedo was slowly starting to understand the situation at hand.

"not many, hmmm and why would you presume he's letting her look at his car?" twink was treating him like he was stupid, but at least he knew the signals.

"he likes her." keedo guessed as he watched the two with narrowed eyes.

"Exactly, han likes her. more importantly, he's already put a claim on her."


	3. Gonna' go get shawty a car

_So there is some issues about my capitals. my capitals are perfect when i first write the story, but when i upload the document up onto fanfiction, they all disappear. so please don't complain. i know it's slightly difficult, but i will try and fix them more often, it's just a bit of a hassle to go through a document that has more than 2000 words and correct everything fanfiction changed. sorry._

_

* * *

_

"What do you mean?" Keedo asked him as Twink turned fully around to look at the two, Keedo already staring in that direction. Han's eyes were obviously on her the whole time and not at his car as she scanned over the engine, he was taller than her by a good amount, she only really came to his chest without her heals, but with them on she went to his shoulder.

"Observe." Twink stated.

* * *

_**---back with the others.---**_

I had a hard time concentrating on the car, even though it was so eye catching, but the way Han stood there watching me cause delicious shivers to run up my spine, when he touched me earlier to catch me, I burned with need. and watching him slip those snacks into his mouth made me envious. I felt like such a whore to put it lightly to be thinking this. But i couldn't help it, he was the only man that had ever given me these thoughts. I had always had a thing for Asian guys, but never like i felt towards Han, he spoke English with ease, with only a hint of an accent that went over his words like fine wine. his tone was deep, quiet, and most of all captivating.

I saw Neela headed towards me after her intense make out session with sean as i closed the hood of han's car. i turned towards her trying to keep my eyes off of Han standing behind me. He was so close i could feel the heat radiating from his body.

"So it's your birthday night, what exactly do you want to do besides be here?" she inquired.

"Birthday?" Han questioned.

I glanced behind myself and up and looked up towards his eyes. "Yes birthday, I just turned eighteen." I could have sworn i saw a fleeting smirk on his lips but than it was gone. I tore my eyes from him, and let me tell you, it was a very hard task to do.

"You're finally legal, about time." Neela chipped in. I just smirked and breathed in deeply before I spoke.

"Since when has my age ever stopped me in doing whatever the hell i wanted to do?" I asked her, my eyebrows raised. She laughed softly her eyes shinning.

"Good point. I can't remember a day when you actually fallowed the rules, let alone law."

"Hey now..you weren't around a lot i-" She cut me off.

"You were worse when i wasn't around, and you know it." I glared at her playfully, I felt a hot breath on my ear as I slightly glanced to the side, seeing a strand of silky dark hair.

"Well birthday girl, how about this? you get to drive my car around until you find something you want to do. You can call Neela when you figure it out." My breath hitched in my throat as he did this, but than what he said clicked into my brain as I turned around, there was very little space between us as I glanced up at him a mischievous smirk playing across my lips.

"Do you mean it?" I asked in a flirty tone. He lifted up they keys that he had got from his pocket while I was distracted, they dangled from his fingers as I outstretched my hand, he let them go as the fell into my small hand. I turned my head to face Neela who had a look on her face that I couldn't place.

"Do you mind?" I asked her, after all it was my first night here, I thought i would give her some say in what I did. even though in truth i was gonna' do it whether she said i could or not.

"Don't let me stop you." despite my previous thoughts, I smiled big and was very thankful those words came off her Australian accented lips. I turned back around and walked around Han and opened the drivers side door. "Jinx!" she called out, I looked up as she tossed my sidekick through the air, I grabbed it before it could hit anything. "You left it in the car." I nodded my head and mouthed a thank you as I climbed in. Han was already in the passenger side, already secured. For once the snacks weren't in his hand since I had met him, apart from when he caught me. which he had dropped that bag.

"Anywhere?" I asked.

"Anywhere." he confirmed for me as I pressed the key in starting up the car, I pulled out weaving my way past everyone and back down onto the main streets of Tokyo. I saw the racer chasers glaring at the drivers side of the car as we went by, seeing as how mostly everyone was showing up now. My guess was that Han was a very big ladies man and having one go with him wasn't a usual site.

"So tell me, why exactly were you sent out here?" Han asked as he looked over at my face, a blank expression on his features as I started to speed down the streets.

"Street racing, nothing like drifting though. made my dad stressed a lot, so his new wife and step daughter conned him into it. Not that I'm seeing a downside anymore. I'm away from that place, and their fake boobs." Han chuckled lightly at my last sentence. "Hey, i know what i want from you for a birthday present," I sped up around a corner.

"And what's that?" he mused.

"Teach me how to drift." he raised his eyebrows at me. "What?" I asked turning my head only for a second to see his expression before i started to drive again, this baby was a dream, the car was perfect, the way the steering wheel felt in my hand, the way is zoomed perfectly down the road. I was in love with this car. "I don't want to be another skank at the races watching everyone drift."

* * *

_**---with neela and everyone.---**_

"Now see, even i wasn't expecting that one." Twink mused as Keedo stood next to him watching Han pass her his keys. "Than again I didn't know it was the girls birthday either." Keedo's jaw tightened as he turned around and stalked back towards Akatori. Just watching those two so close together made him mad, he wanted her and he wasn't about to take the advice Twink gave him. After all Han had dozens of girls to choose from each night, why did he need her too? Han had proved he had a claim on her already, he didn't go greet the other girls, and he handed her his keys. The only other person he had done that too was Sean and he was no girl. Twink smirked as he watched him go. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he pulled it out.

Twink looked down at his phone before tapping sean on the shoulder. "Ay man. Han sent me this." Sean read it and than looked out at all the cars.

"Alright." him and Twinkie got up and started to walk away from where neela and Reiko were talking, she saw them starting to leave.

"Where are you two going?" Neela questioned? Reiko just as curious. Twink turned around just a bit so that he could see her before he responded.

"Gonna' go get shawty a car."

* * *

_**--back with jinx and Han.---**_

"If i teach you how to drift, you work for me." he stated, not bothering to ask me on my opinion of the matter.

"And what if i changed my mind?" i teased.

"You're talking like you have a choice." he smirked towards me his head slightly tilted up as I watched him out of the corner of my eye, my stomach tied in knots when he said that, but i kept my cool exterior trying my hardest to not let his words get to me. I slowed the car down as i saw a tattoo and piercing shop. It was still open, I bit my lip lightly as i looked at it, Han fallowed my gaze.

"You wanna' go there?" he mused.

"Yeah, I want another tattoo, what better to do on my eighteenth birthday than get a pointless tattoo. I just don't know what i would get."

"I have an idea..." his small smile was mischevious as he turned his eyes back to look at me, the dark orbs looking into my very soul, or so it felt like that.. i felt my heart beat accelerate...oh boy...


	4. If looks could kill

I turned into the small parking lot and parked in front of the shop, I took a deep breath looking ahead of me at the small shop and than back at him. "What's this plan than?"

"The way i figure it" he started "You're gonna' be here a long time now that you work for me, so why not do this roulette style, you get a tattoo that each one of the people close to you pick out, and you can't know what it is. Until it's already on your.." He glanced at me, taking in my whole form with his eyes slowly. "Body." he breathed out rather sensually. I tried to think that he was only teasing but it was hard to do.

"This is your challenge?" T teased. he smirked and nodded. "Fine than, deal." He reached towards me, and skillfully pulled my phone out of my pocket and took it away from me, he looked in the phone book and hit Neela's number and pressed it up to his ear while getting his phone out to write down the details.

* * *

_**---Back with Neela and the others.---**_

Her phone started buzzing in her pocket, she pulled it out of her jeans. The caller ID read Jinx. She smiled and answered.

"Hello?"

"Neela." she heard Han's voice, how did he get Jinx's phone, and why wasn't he calling her from his?

"What's going on?" she questioned.

"Jinx wants to get a tattoo, and we've made a little game out of it. You, me, Sean, and Twink are all going to think of what we would put on her and where, and than she's getting it. But she won't know what she gets till it's already done. You down?" She could clearly hear the amusement in his voice that her cousin had agreed to this. She groaned lightly and chuckled.

"She's crazy, but alright." She thought about it for a minute. "I want the symbol for love in Kanji on the inside of her right hip with my name above it."

"Explain the details to Twink and Sean and than pass them the phone." She did as he requested as they both grinned, Sean took the phone first.

"Hey Han, give her an empty star under her right eye on the cheek bone with Sean written in it in tiny letters." He tossed the phone over to Twink who caught it effortlessly.

"Ay man, give her a bar code on her right wrist with Twink above it." He grinned as Han started to lightly laugh on the other line. "Bring the girl back in one piece, alright man?"

"Plan on it." Han said before he hung out. Twink walked back over to Neela and handed her, her phone.

"Girl's crazy." He confirmed with a cheeky grin.

* * *

_**---back with jinx and Han.---**_

He had done that skillfully, I hadn't heard a thing they said, as his long elegant fingers just went typing away on his phone. The mental images almost drove me over the edge, but I swallowed them back down.

"You ready?" he asked, I nodded and opened the door and climbed out with his keys shutting the door behind me. He fallowed suit as we walked into the shop, he took the lead and walked up to the guy and the girl that worked there and started to talk to them in a low tone, they nodded quickly with a smile I was over looking at designs when I felt a hand land on my lower back and usher me back towards the laid back chair that they wanted me to sit on. I sat as Han walked around me with a black cloth in his hands, I fallowed him with my eyes as he put the cloth over my eyes and tied it securely behind my head, he glanced at my form as he laid me back with appreciation as he nodded towards them, he was sitting down right at my side.

"This one is on your cheekbone, I will give you that much. But it's not bad I promise." he reassured me, i guess he figured he had to since it was on my face. I took a deep breath as I heard the needles start up. I stayed silent as they engraved the ink into my flesh, it hurt a bit, being right on the bone but I kept my face black, seeing as i had to with the location. Than they moved on to my wrist, that took a bit longer than the first. I felt a tug from my skirt as whoever it was took it off leaving just my zebra print panties. I tensed a little, but I knew it was necessary as soon as I felt where the next tattoo was going. This one heart a bit more than the others and took much longer, we had already been there for about two hours now. Soon this one was finished as well, the next was above my left breast and it took the longest.

"Owatta!" I heard the girl say happily, I sat up as Han untied the cloth from my eyes.

"Ready to see the results?" he raised an eyebrow as I looked into the mirror to the side to see the star with Sean's name on my face, I laughed. he showed me Twink's next. Han had to explain it to me before i got it but than I was pleased. Neela's was next. I went to look at the one over my breast placed where my heart would be near on my chest, but it was already covered up with a bandage so it could heal better. I frowned.

"What i can't see that one too?" I replied in a sarcastic tone. I knew it was from Han, he was the only one left. But I wasn't allowed to take it off.

"What? you didn't really think the game was gonna' end here did you? you can't take that bandage off until I tell you. and I'll know if you do, the only time you can change the bandage is if you ask me to do it." He was clearly amused as I glared at him.

"And what if i decide not to play the rest of the game?"

"Than i won't teach you how to drift, and I'll make sure no one else does either." I groaned and glared at him as i got up and pulled my skirt back up my legs when i found it in his lap. It dawned on me that he had been the one that took off my skirt int he first place, I took a deep breath to keep my raging hormones under control.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat. I pulled out my wallet from the hidden pocket in my skirt and handed the girl the money, she smiled at me and nodded her head and walking away. Han stood up and fallowed me out the door to the party.

"Keys." he stated. I looked at him with my eyebrow raised.

"Races are over, we're hitting the party." I nodded and pulled the keys out from inside my bra and tossed them over to him. He caught them with ease as he walked over to the drivers side, my eyes lingered on him as I did so before I got in the passenger side. I buckled up as he started the car, I reached over next to his leg and grabbed his back of candy, he watched me closely as I did so, I leaned back in the seat and started munching on the candy. He playfully glared at me as he started to drive.

* * *

_**---with neela and the team at the party.---**_

"Man, do you think she actually got the tattoos?" Twink asked Neela as he sat next to her and Sean on the couch in the garage, the music was loud, various model like girls were scattered everywhere, along with the guys trying to get a piece of the action.

"Oh yeah, after all it was a game. And she doesn't like to loose."

"...Either that or he got her on the hood of his car..." Twink mumbled under his breath. Neela hit him swiftly in the arm but not really that hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" She glared at him and he shrugged. "Ay, i was just sayin'." Sean started to laugh and Twinkie grinned at him as Neela rolled her eyes. everyone heard as the garage door raised up and stopped to move out of the way as Han drove his car in with ease, the garage doors shutting behind him. He stepped out first as he walked to the passenger side and opened the door. Jinx stepped out with a few bandages on her the girls glaring at her seeing as how she had just been in Han's car, Neela went bounding down the stairs her heals clicking as she went. Twink and Sean fallowed at a slow pace as Han stepped away, instantly girls were glued to his side as he smirked and walked up the stairs to the next level with them. I just rolled my eyes.

"Let me see them?" I nodded and pealed back the bandage on her face first, than her wrist, than the one slightly under my skirt.

"What about that one?" Twink pointed to the one on my chest.

"One..you're a perv!" I laughed at his facial expression when I said that. he just laughed along with me. "Two it's Han's, and I'm not allowed to look at it until he says so. All three of their eyebrows went up a smirk on all of their lips. "Shut up! He won't teach me how to drift if I look at it before he says so" I groaned as I walked past them. was it that obvious that I was attracted to him already? I mean my birthday was over in an hour, I had just turned eighteen. And I was already in deep with what? A twenty four year old man probably almost twenty five.

Well...what can I say? That I actually cared about his age? Cause I didn't. I felt a pair of eyes on me, I turned my head up towards the next floor up to see a guy with redish brown hair, he had light brown eyes lightly tanned skin, he was shorter than Han, and he wasn't as built as you cold tell Han was. I turned my gaze away from him without a care as I moved up the steps. I looked over to see Han on the couch with girls all around him, even one straddling his lap. I just shook my head, I went to turn around but I came to face with a white shirt, I looked up, I didn't have to look up too far seeing as how he wasn't much taller than I was, maybe by an inch or two.

My tone was bitchy without me even really intending it to come out this way "Hi?" I mused in a sarcastic tone as my eyebrow shot up with natural curiosity.

"Hey," he smiled at me. I felt my eyes slightly narrow as I turned my head to the side a bit to get a better look at him, he wasn't too bad. But he had nothing on Han....god damnit why do I keep thinking about him?

"And you are?"

He smirked lightly, "Keedo, you're Neela's cousin, right?"

"Stalker." I said aloud, he laughed lightly.

"Nahh I just do my research."

"That's what they all say." I went to brush past him but he stopped me with a gentle hand.

"Wait, this is gonna' sound lame, but do you wanna' hang out sometime?" I turned back towards him and outstretched my hand. He looked at me funny.

"Give me your cellphone." I didn't bother to ask if he had one, after all pretty much everyone in Tokyo did. He pulled it out of his front pocket and handed it to me, I quickly added my number into the phone book and handed it back to him. He smiled at me and put it back in his pocket, I didn't bother to say goodbye, I just started to turn back around but before I did what I saw interested me. Han's eyes were dead center locked on me and Keedo standing there, his face void of all expression, I watched him for a second longer before I decided it was nothing and walked back down the steps.

"Neela! get your little butt over here, I'm hungry!" I yelled through the music as I faded into the crowd of girls. Keedo looked behind him towards han, His content expression turning grim before he turned his head away and walked over to Akatori who was chatting up a few girls about his car. Han's eyes fallowed him the whole time...


	5. I can handle the big boys

_I don't know if this chapter is that good, but I hope it's okay, I'm not feeling so well so my ideas are kinda out of wack but I hope you like it all the same._

_

* * *

_I dragged my sore, and tired body to bed after a long hot shower and applying lavender aroma therapy lotion to my body to keep my new tattoos healing nicely and my skin silky soft. I was wearing small white booty shorts over a plain white g-string along with a white tank top, not worrying about a bra, I pulled the sheets and comforter over my body and fell into a deep slumber...

I forgot to close my curtains last night again, man am I horrible at that I groaned and shifted on my pillow, it was so warm. I snuggled further into it glad for the warmth but that's when it donned on me...pillows aren't this warm...

Thump thump. Thump thump. Was that a heartbeat? Come to think of it....my 'pillow' is rising and falling steadily. I breathed in deeply sure enough an amazing scent filled my nose. A mixture of cologne, metal, and something else that I couldn't place. It was addicting. I opened my eyes and saw a black shirt I sat up and looked at the guy I was laying on. I let out a yelp and fell off the bed landing on the floor in a heap of blankets. He started to laugh at me. I sat up and groaned, I lifted my left hand and lightly rubbed the back of my head.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bedroom." I glared up at Han who looked quite comfy on my bed.

"Boy aren't you excitable this morning...what you think I don't come to Sean's house?"

"That's not what I asked, I asked why were you in MY room, on my bed letting ME sleep on YOU." he smirked at my question and my moody attitude, I hate mornings.

"Came to see if you where awake, Neela told me you were still asleep... You looked cold." he stated simply as he sat up, his hair falling back perfectly into place. He looked down at my form, his eyes traveling up and down. I glanced at myself realizing I wasn't in much, than again I wasn't last night either, but at least I was wearing a bra. I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Want me to change it?" he pointed to the slightly ripped up bandage that had his tattoo underneath it. I nodded my head and got up and walked into the bathroom completely forgetting that I was pissed at him, grabbing another gauze bandage and some medical tape I walked back into the room and sat on my bed, sitting on my legs as I handed him the stuff. I turned my head away and closed my eyes and he did so changing the bandage quickly with his warm fingers. After all we had a deal that I wouldn't peak at it. And I didn't go back on my deals.

"Finished." he stated simply I nodded my head and turned back to look at him.

"So why did you need to know if I was awake?" I yawned as I felt to the side, laying back down with my legs dangling off the bed before I curled them back in closer to my body.

"Got you a car last night." he stated simply, I sat up slightly and looked at him weirdly.

"When did you have time to get me a car?"

"I had Sean race for pinks. Even told him what type I wanted him to look for."

"And?" I was curious...very curious.

"RX7 work for you?" I could hear the sarcastic tone in his voice, knowing very well how much I loved his car. I was completely sitting up now staring at him like he was my own personal god. "Figured you could come down to the garage and help work on it, after all it has to be suited to your liking if I'm gonna' make any money off of you."

I rolled my eyes at his last comment. "Make me feel like your bitch." I joked. he smiled mischievously, I just smacked him in the arm as Neela came waltzing into the room with a hand covering her eyes.

"What are you doing." my tone of voice questioned her intelligence. She slowly peaked out from between her fingers, and sighed in relief and uncovered her eyes the rest of the way. "Do i even want to know what you thought we were doing?"

"Probably not." she stated nonchalantly

"Wow, two people making me feel like a prostitute in one day.." I got up from the bed as I walked across the room towards my bathroom. "This day is gonna' be peachy." I slammed by bathroom door shut behind me. "Oh! And get the fuck out of my room!"

I took a fairly quick shower and wrapped a black fuzzy towel around my body as I opened my bathroom door, I observed no one was left in it and sighed contently. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out another white g-string thong with blue polka dots on it. I grab out the match push up bra, holding my towel closely in case someone decides to pop in I walk over to the closest grabbing a pair of regular blue skinny jeans. I grab a low cut plain black t-shirt and walk back into the bathroom. I quickly change and walk back into my room, grabbing a small box I sort through some of my bellybutton piercings and grab about a silver one with blue jewels in it and slip it in place instead of the one I wore last night. Leaving my regular silver in my tongue I brush out my straight hair. Grabbing some silver hoop earrings I slip them through and put on a chain necklace, the cold metal makes me shutter. I grab some regular black fuzzy boots that went up to my mid calf after slipping on some plain white socks I put them on. Putting on some slightly thick black eyeliner I finished off the look with black eyeshadow. I grabbed my cellphone off the charger, putting on some deodorant and spraying some vanilla body spray on me I slip my wallet into my back pocket and walk out of my room.

"About time, I thought you'd never come out." Neela teased. I rolled my eyes and slumped down onto the couch next to Han.

"I'm hungry." I stated bluntly. Neela's head shot up from talking to sean as she grinned in my direction.

"Breakfast?"

"Breakfast!" I declared as I jumped up, suddenly full of energy. me and Neela alone were naturally very serious people. But together, we could be a bit childish. I walked towards her and looped my arm through hers dragging her off the couch away from Sean. I leaned towards him. "You don't mind that I borrow your booty right?" I could feel her glare on the back of my head but I ignored it. h\He just grinned his cheeky grin and shook his head no. "Good, cause I didn't care what you said, just thought I'd give you the feeling of power for a minute." I stuck my tongue out at him and glanced back at Han once.

"Meet you at the garage in an hour, hour and a half?" He just nodded his head as I dragged Neela out of the house. Me and Neela went out to eat, she let me drive her car as she gave me directions to a cute little restaurant about fifteen minutes away from her house.

"I'm starving." I groaned.

"I wonder why." she gave me 'that' look. I scoffed.

"We didn't have sex!" I exclaim only to have a few people turn to stare at me either with appalled looks on their faces or they were laughing at me. The ones that couldn't understand English however simply remarked me as troubled youth. I felt my phone vibrate on my lap as I picked it up and went to my text messages.

_'Hey'_

'_Who's this?_' I set my phone down as our order came back, I picked up a french fry and started to eat our 'breakfast' which should have been classified as lunch.

_'Keedo. you gave me your number last night.'_ I mentally slapped myself for not remembering.

_'Oh what's up?'_

"Who are you texting?" Neela inquired from across the small round table.

"Some guy named Keedo that I gave my number to last night at the garage."

"Han's not gonna' like that." I groaned.

"What are you on? Han doesn't like me." I looked at her as if she was crazy. She didn't say anything she just kept eating her meal.

_'Wondering if you wanna' hang out?'_

_'Nahhh, i already got plans that I'm a bit late for.'_ Me and Neela finished up our meal and I didn't get another text from Keedo. Not like it was on the top of my to do list, after all I had an RX7 waiting in Han's garage.

The drive to the garage was quick, Neela immediately separated from me, walking towards an American muscle car, from what I could tell had Sean's legs peaking out from beneath them.

"'Bout time." I grinned and walked over to Han and Twink.

"So where exactly is this car of mine?" I asked, Han leaned his head to the side in the universal fallow me. Twink uncovered it, it was stripped pretty much of everything, but the engine was to die for. I suppressed a groan, damn... cars turned me on. But nobody else needed to know that. I took a good look at it examining every inch. "Well to start with I want the fuel pump changed out. Other than that it looks pretty good, could use a bit more tuning up though.

"Aight' I feel you." Twink nodded his head. "What colors you want me to get you?"

"Black and purple. This shouldn't take too long." I declared.

"Take your time, this is gonna' be your Mona Lisa." I jumped startled, my heart accelerated. I hadn't even heard him come up beside me.

The rest of the day was devoted to getting my car the way I wanted it. I was leaning against the side of the car resting a bit when Han walked back up.

"How's everything going with it?"

"Pretty good, so when are you gonna' teach me how to drift?" It was an innocent question enough, I never expected it to be turned into something more.

"Not sure, I don't know if you're ready to compete with the big boys yet." He was mocking me, it was evident in my eyes. I leaned back on my hands, my eyes narrowing a bit as he moved closer to my body. I could feel the heat radiating from his skin as he pressed close.

"I'm not small Han, I can handle the big boys." I was a bit thrown off by his words, what was he getting at?

"Oh really?" he rose an eyebrow, his face was just inches from mine.

"Really.." I breathed. He moved his head a fraction of an inch to the side and leaned into my ear.

"Good, because I'm not small." I could feel my heart jump into my throat and it took everything I had not to choke as my eyes widened. I could not believe he had just said that to me. I had to control my hormones and keep myself together. I was about to retaliate when my phone buzzed...


	6. Keys and Girls Night

I nearly groaned when it did, stupid fuckin' time to get a phone call. I pulled it out of my front pocket, Han stayed where he was, I could feel his breath on my face, smell the sugar on his breath from his last bag of snacks.

"Hello?" I asked slightly irritated.

"Hey" Neela greeted from the other line. I wanted to break my sidekick in half but I just drummed my fingers impatiently against the side of the car.

"What is it?"

"Did I interrupt something?" She asked slyly, I took a deep calming soothing breath.

"Ye- No." I corrected myself, Han was just teasing, that's it just teasing. I knew he could hear the conversation the way the way his eyes centered on mine before backing up a bit, I sat up straighter.

"Mmmhmmm," I could tell she didn't believe me, but I was telling the truth...I think. "Well sorry I just rushed out on you earlier, had somethings to take care of back at home. Sean's birthday is tomorrow so I was just finishing up a few details for tomorrow night."

"Well thanks for telling me!" I complained, she just laughed.

"Well I thought you could come home earlier and spend some quality time with me. Sean's hanging out with Twink tonight, something about men need their guy time. So I figured...girl time?"

"Hahah! Wow, they made themselves sound sooooo straight with that one." I said implying that I thought he was gay for saying that. "Haha but yeah, I'm down. What do you want to do?"

"Movies, pajamas, junk food, booze?"

"Since when do we drink?" I asked as my eyebrows furrowed together.

"Since now."

"Did Sean piss you off?" I decided to take a stab in the dark and guess on that one.

"No your step mother called my cell looking for you, something about she couldn't find your number. Don't get mad but I gave it to her."

"Ahah! That bitch? Now I can see why you want the booze. Yeah I'll be home soon." Not at all mad at her for my bitch of a step mother being nosey I glanced at Han he smirked knowing what I was going to say. "I'll get Han to take me."

"Yeah well in that case, I'm timing you, so don't stop just so he can put you on the hood of his car an-"

"ALRIGHT! Dang women, you have too big of an imagination." I hung up the phone on her. I turned my eyes on Han and gave him the best puppy dog eyes I could manage. He shook his head lightly and smiled a bit before nodding towards his car.

"Yes!" I ran my way over to the car, opening the passenger door and got in, buckling myself as he got in.

"Since you're leaving what kit do you want on the car, we'll finish that much up for you tonight."

"Veilside." I said all in one word and in a hurry. Not even second guessing my choice, because I knew that's what was on his car.

"Stealing my style?" He joked.

"Oh no baby, I'm making it better."

"You're lucky this was your birthday present." He pulled out of the garage heading towards the house. We mainly talked about my car on the way there and what parts we were gonna' need for it. He pulled up to the house and looked over at me.

"Alright, now get outta' my car." He smirked at me. I scoffed and opened my door as he climbed out of the drivers side, he walked up to me and held a key above my head, it was done in purple. I furrowed my eyebrows together looking at it.

"Key to the garage, you work for me now remember?" I outstretched my hand as he dropped the key in my palm. I closed my hand around it, looking down at it before I looked back up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you like, live in your garage?"

"Yeah so do other people like Twink, Sean used to until he and Neela got this place. They get bunks, I have my own little apartment sorta in the basement."

"So you're basically giving me a key to your house? Wow, you know how to make a girl feel special." I winked at him jokingly as he just laughed lightly and shook his head.

"Yeah well go in the house before I change my mind, not many people get a key, now get." He said trying to sound serious, but it was clear that he was very amused, I turned around to walk away, when I felt a hand smack my ass. I turned my head back with my mouth open in shock, my eyes slightly narrowed. But he was already getting back into the drivers side laughing.

"Ass." I said before walking my way up to the door, opening it with a smile despite my words. I shut it behind me as a key was flung at my face, this one was plain silver. "OW! What the fuck was that for?" I rubbed my nose and bent down to pick up the key that was on a key ring. Neela was standing in the hallway with me now a smile on her face.

"Figured ya' were gonna' need that. You live here now."

"Damn, what's with everyone giving me keys today..." I grumbled still rubbing my nose as I started to put the purple one on the key ring with the house key.

"Everyone?" She asked, I looked up at her.

"Oh, yeah Han gave me a key to the garage." I said like it was nothing. Her mouth fell open as she grabbed my hand and drug me into the living room.

"He what?!" She said like she hadn't heard me before. So I said it slowly this time.

"Han. Gave. Me. A. Key. To. The. Garage. See?" I said dangling the keys in front of her eyes that were now on the key ring.

"He must really like you." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, seriously enough drop it women!" I exclaimed falling back on the couch, my fuzzy boots on top of the armrest. She just laughed lightly before sitting on the arm chair.

The night proceeded like she had planned, we got into some pajamas figuring that we'd skip the races tonight, after all the real party would be tomorrow night for Sean's birthday. We were both in just our panties and tank tops laying sprawled out on the floor on a mountain of blankets and pillows. I was wearing a pair that were pink plaid/flannel type. With a white plain spaghetti strap tank. She was wearing a regular blue pair and a pink spaghetti strap. We currently had John Tucker Must Die in the DVD player as we lay on our stomach propped up on pillows our legs in the air. She passed me the bottle of Vanilla spice Rum as I took another swig of it as she kept herself with the pineapple rum.

"Seriously, what kind of guy does he think he is!" I shouted at the TV and threw a small pillow at it, we both began laughing. Obviously drunk. I pulled the potato chips closer to me and began snacking on them. "Dick." I finished.

"He's hot though." She confirmed, I looked at her like she had grown three heads.

"Seriously how do you go from Sean, to John Tucker?" I asked with a stupid expression on my face obviously confused, I mean...they were like polar opposites. She shrugged as she opened the cookie dough packet and started to eat it. I however stuck with the chips, meats, cheeses, pickles and all that grand stuff in front of me. Eventually after that movie we put it a scary one, which was probably not our brightest ideas and immediately our eyes were huge as (as stupid as we are) continued to drink our Rum. We heard the front door open and like a dear in headlights we turned to face the front door only to see two dark figures in the hallway. We both screamed as Neela hit pause right after Twink and Sean turned off the light. "Don't fucking do that!" I screamed at them.

But neither of them said anything, they just looked at us. Neela looked down at herself and I fallowed suit, remembering what I was wearing I just shrugged it off without a car. "Pervs." We both said as we sat up into sitting position.

"Damn! What were ya'll doin' without us here." Twink gave a suggestive wink and we just shook our head.

"We could ask you the same thing." I said narrowing my eyes as Sean choked on the glass of water he had got from the kitchen. Me and Neela just laughed as we started to gather all the junk and put it away in it's rightful spot, I closed all the bottles and put them away in the cupbaord and grabbed the blankets and took them back to the rightful rooms and closets. I came back and sat on the couch next to Twink. His eyes fallowed my form down, looking at my long legs. I just scoffed and shoved him off the couch and than laid down as Neela came and sat on my legs.

"Girls night?" Sean guessed, me and Neela just nodded.

"Yeah and it was going great until you freaking scared us half to death, seriously what kind of respect would you get than? A day before your birthday you kill your girlfriend and her cousin. Oh yeah, I bet you can just feel the love you would get than huh?" Twink and Sean laughed at my moodiness before I pushed Neela off of me, pushing her into Sean's lap, she just blushed.

"Fuck, I'm going to bed."


	7. Early morning phone calls

My phone woke me up the next morning, I was very displeased, let's just say that. I didn't bother checking to see who it was before I answered. Bad move and good move on my part I guess you could say.

"What?!" I snapped into the phone.

"Jinx, don't tell me you were sleeping. I thought we sent you to Tokyo to be better not worse!" I inwardly groaned...it was my step mother Emily.

"We're a day ahead of you over here, time difference remember, it's not that big of a concept, I'm sure you could wrap your head around it."

She seemed to ignore that comment. "Well I just thought you would like to know that those boys you know stopped by looking for you, it seems they got back from their trip early and didn't have your new cell phone number." I was suddenly wide awake as I sat up and leaned up against my headboard.

"You mean Brian, Rome, and Tej?" I asked, shit I forgot they didn't have my new number. I suddenly felt very guilty that I had to leave Miami.

"Yes them," She said as if saying their name was venom on her tongue. "And the tag along girl."

"Her name is Suki, Emily." I snarled into the phone.

"Yes well whatever, I told them where we sent you and gave them your new number. It's my late birthday present to you." Well at least she was good for some things.

"Thanks." I mumbled out.

"You're welcome, well I have to go."

"Kay bye." And with that I simply hung up the phone and set it back down on the nightstand, I snuggled back into my blankets, my thoughts filled with three certain gorgeous boys. I quickly fell back asleep thankful for the rest, I still wasn't completely used to the time change yet.

My phone woke me up for the SECOND time this morning. I was highly irritated. I rolled over and sat up grabbing my phone off of the nightstand and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I grumbled into the speaker.

"Wake you up?" I recognized that guy Keedo's voice. I rolled my eyes but decided to see what he wanted. I was hoping it would have been my three favorite group of boys.

"Yeah, you and my step mother seem to have the same ideas this morning. What's up?"

"Just wondering if you wanna' chill today?" I glanced at the clock reading it 12:03pm. I nodded my head to myself I slept quite a while. Wait..it was Sean's party tonight.

"I have a party to go to tonight." I had almost slapped myself for ALMOST forgetting.

"Sean's right?"

"Yeah, that would be the one, and I can't bail cause well he's a friend and he's dating my cousin. So you get where I'm going." I sighed as I once again leaned up against the head board.

"Yeah...well the way I see it you have a party to go to TONIGHT. But it's the afternoon, so how 'bout you chill with me till than?" He did make a valid point...

"Alright, I guess that's acceptable..your lucky though. So count your blessings I don't kick your ass for waking me up." I joked lightly. He chuckled.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at Sean's?"

"You know where he lives?" I mused out loud with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, he's DK. "

"Ahhh again good point. Alright just give me like an hour and a half or so."

"Kay, see you than." I hit the red end button putting my phone down as I got up out of bed rubbing my eyes as I did so. I walked straight into the bathroom. I took a fairly short shower, wanting my hair to be dry when I went out. I came out smelling like vanilla like usual as I walked back into my room with a white fuzzy towel wrapped tightly around my body and another in my hair. I walked to the dresser and grabbed out a white g string thong with black skulls on the front of it with small black bows on either side and a matching white push up bra. I quickly slipped into it before grabbing a pair of faded black tight skinny jeans from my closet and low cut tight pink T-Shirt with a panda on the front and in black writing on the back was: 'Save The Pandas!' I grabbed a pair of pink strappy heals out of the closet and slipped them onto my feet showing off my nice toes. I took a brush to my hair and brushed it into straight black, and neon streaked silky strands. I put on some black slightly thick liquid eyeliner and some light pink eyeshadow. I glared at the bandage that was still tapped tightly to my chest, ughhh I wanted it off now. But a deal was a deal. I changed out my belly button ring with a regular silver with pink jewels and than put a zebra print one in my tongue. I slipped some silver hoop earrings into my ears before grabbing a white and black plaid / flannel jacket with a fuzzy hoodie and slipped it on. I smiled at my reflection before grabbing my wallet and my cell phone and slipping them both into my pocket along with my keys. I walked out into the living room where Neela was sitting. She looked me over before raising an eyebrow.

"And where are you going?" She questioned curiously.

"To hang out with that Keedo guy for a while, don't worry I'll be at Han's in time for Sean's party." I saw a fleeting glimpse of a worried expression hit her face before she relaxed a little.

"Alright call if you need anythin' and don't be late!" She said as I walked out of the door with a wave of my hand. Keedo was already parked outside in nice car. It was plain black on top but slowly faded to silver. It wasn't my style but it wasn't horrible either. I sighed and walked up to him.

"Finally I thought you died." He joked.

"Hah! You wish, so what are we doing?"

"Gonna' go chill with my friends down at the docks, I can't take you too far away now can I? You got places to be." He grinned at me before walking over to the passenger side. I opened the passenger door and climbed in and buckled up. He pulled out as we mildly chatted along the way.

"So I heard you work for Han now?"

"Yeah, he had Sean win me a car, so I'm gonna' be makin' him some money soon." I grinned at the thought of it. I suddenly felt a strong pain in my chest and I flinched a little. Was that guilt? Why would I be guilty? I shook it off as Keedo spoke up again.

"You guys seem to be getting pretty close." I couldn't tell if I heard displeasure in his voice or not. Oh well he can be jealous. Like I gave a fuck.

"Mmmmhmmm, he did take me to get tattoos on my birthday."

"Yeah I heard about them. Can I see?" I quickly showed him all of my new tattoos except for Han's since I hadn't even seen that myself. I was surprised at how durable the gauze bandage had been after all I had taken a few showers with it on. Stupid Han and not changing the bandage...bitch..

* * *

_**---With Han And Everyone Else A Few Hours Later.---**_

Neela was tuning up her car, she had to run a few errands before tonight, she could feel her cell vibrate in her font pocket, she pulled it out and looked at the caller ID: Jinx. She opened it quickly.

"Hey! What are you up to?"

"Hey" She greeted on the other end of the line. "Hey, I was just wondering if you could pick me up in a few hours at the docks, I figured you had to be out and about some time today. And I don't wanna' bother Keedo for a ride, he has plans."

"Yeah sure no problem. Just call me when you want to be picked up."

"Alright thanks, love ya!"

"You too, bye." Neela hung up the phone slipping it back in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Sean came up from behind her, setting his hands on her waist, she smiled and turned her head to press her lips to his for a moment.

"Jinx. She wanted me to pick her up lata'"

"Oh yeah, where is she anyway. I haven't seen her since last night."

"She's out with Keedo at the docks." Sean nodded his head mildly before pressing his lips to hers one more time and walking off to go find Earl and talk about his car.

* * *

_**---With Jinx and Keedo.---**_

I was sitting on the hood of Keedo's car as the guys sat around on chairs my heals were on Keedo's chair seeing as how he was the closest and I was in the mood to have a foot rest.

"So Jinx, where did you live before you moved here?" one of Keedo's friends asked me...I think his name was Akatori...

"Miami, I'm actually expecting a call from some friends down there that I used to race with."

"You race?" Keedo asked looking over at me. I scoffed at him.

"I was THE racer in Miami...course I lost to Brian a few times but keep that to yourself, it's nothing like drifting though." They all laughed and nodded their heads. I was actually having an okay time with them...surprisingly.

* * *

_**---Back With Han And The Rest of The Group.---**_

"Yo, Sean where's Jinx? I haven't seen her all day." Twink asked as he walked up to Sean who was talking with Earl and Reiko. Sean turned towards him and grinned.

"She said she was out with some guy named Keedo! Hangin' out at the docks or somthin'" Twink took a step back and made a 'Hell No!' face. He shook his head like something appalled him and than got a worried look before walking away, Sean looked at him mildly with interest and slight confusion he had showed a number of emotions at what Sean had said; before turning back to his previous conversation.

Twink walked up to the second level of the garage where Han sat talking with some of the others and naturally surrounded by models and the racer chasers. He had a beer in his hand and a slight grin on his face.

"Hey Han....man you ain't gonna' like what I have to tell you." Twink interrupted everyone. Now the attention was on him as everyone there was curious. Han rose an eyebrow at the face Twink had.

"You'll never guess where Jinx is at..." Twinkie trailed off not sure if he should be saying any of this, but Han was his buddy. He had to say something. After all Han had pretty much claimed her to be his in front of everyone. But only a few had caught onto that fact." Sean told me that she's at the docks, hanging out with Keedo and his crew." Han's face had lost the content look. He set down his beer on the table in front of him and got up from the couch. He didn't say anything as he brushed past Twinkie and walked down the stairs. Everybodys eyes were on him as he walked over to his car and opened the door. Twink ran down the stairs and grabbed his keys out of his pocket and got into his car, Sean glanced back and forth before sprinting to his car there wasn't anytime for an explanation. The screetch of the tires were all that was left along with the smoke as Han and them pealed out of the garage not saying a word, Han leading in the front..


	8. Jealousy and old friends

MEMO: I don't think this chapter is very good. But than again I'm hecka tired, but I hadn't updated this story in quite a while so I thought I owed it to you guys for being suchhhh great fans! :D I hope you like it anyway though.

* * *

I laughed and shook my head at what Keedo had just said, I pulled my cell phone out and glanced at the time. Neela would be picking me up soon. Keedo watched me as I checked the time.

"Ughhh, why do you have to go to that party?" He half whined. I scoffed at his tone.

"Because, Sean is my FRIEND, and plus Neela is my cousin and my best friend, and that's her boyfriend." He rolled his eyes but nodded his head all the same.

"You seem so much better than that crowd." Akatori muttered under his breath.

"What you think I should start hanging out with you losers all the time?" I joked which made me laugh more at the look on their faces. But once they saw I was kidding they all started to laugh with me. I heard a car drift around the corner at the docks and felt myself lift my head up in that direction. Han's beautiful car was zooming straight towards us, Twinkie, and Sean were right behind him. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. I felt my heart clench. What were they doing here? If I got the feelings down right, I knew Keedo and Han didn't get along... I felt all of the boys around me tense.

Han's car went to a fast halt, tilting slightly, so that the drivers door was facing us. He got out right as Sean and Twinkie pulled up. They quickly got out of their cars. Han's face was grim, his dark eyes showing sharp anger. He walked up to me without a word. I felt everyone's eyes on us two. He grabbed a hold of my right arm in his left and leaned over me, using his right he pealed off the gauze of the tattoo that I hadn't been allowed to see. I looked down along with everyone else. Over my heart, on my upper left breast, was Han's name with a heart after it. I was shocked, why had he given me something like that.? I watched Keedo's eyes go wide, he was speechless and so was everyone else.

I didn't know any of this would happen when I was sent to live in Tokyo, all I did now is the way he looked at me with those dark eyes. They left no options. "Get in the car." I had never heard him sound so commanding. It sent a shiver through me. I tore my eyes away from his face, and climbed down off of the hood of Keedo's car and walked over to the left side of the car, and got into the passenger seat. Shutting the door behind me. I watched Han round on Keedo. "Stay away from her." He bit out at him, it was a warning. Han could do much worse than just take me back with him. I know he could. He turned around and walked back into the drivers side. Sean and Twinkie were merely back up in case of a fight. They were already in their cars and flipping around. Zooming back towards the garage. Han backed up and than fish tailed back around and hit the gas and zoomed away. Leaving Keedo and Akatori and a few others behind to gap at what had just happened so quickly. I had my arms crossed in front of me. Like I was pouting like a kid. I could feel Han's eyes on me, but I refused to look at him. I was so confused. But I knew one thing was for sure, Han was pissed. We pulled up into the garage. And I immediately unbuckled myself and threw my door open. Climbing out quickly I let my pink heals click lightly on the concrete floor. I slammed the door behind me, and walked up to the second level. Passing tons of people on my way there. I found Neela and she hugged me with a smile on her face. Before she saw the look on mine.

"What's wrong?" She questioned, I watched her eyes flicker down to my now showing tattoo. I watched her eyes go wide, she glanced quickly up at me. But I just turned my eyes away from her. I snatched a bottle of rum up off one of the tables and plopped down onto the couch. I saw Han climb the steps and look over at me with his gorgeous eyes. They were slightly calmer now, but I knew this wasn't over. I raised the bottle to my lips and gulped down the burning liquid. I know it's not a wise thing to solve your problems with liquor. But sue me, I was slightly stressed at the moment. Han turned his gaze away from mine, and immediately women swarmed him. I felt my hand clench the bottle tighter. He gets mad when I hang around one guy he doesn't like? But it's alright if I watch women jump all up on him?

I wasn't about to let this get to me, it was Sean's birthday. And I wasn't going to take any of the attention away from him. So I put a grin on my face, and pulled Neela to sit down next to me. And passed her the bottle.

_**---Later On In The Morning.---**_

"Ughh..." I groaned. Something sure as hell was annoying the fuck out of me. But in my groggy state I couldn't figure out what it was. I opened, my eyes, blinking them lightly to see I was passed out on one of the couches in Sean's garage. Neela was draped over my legs, both of us still in all of the cloths we came in. And thank god I could still remember what happened last night. I just know I was too tired to go anywhere. The more awake I got, the more I could focus that the thing annoying me was a vibration in my pocket. I pulled my phone out, with a little excess effort, almost hitting myself in the face.

"What!?" I snapped into the phone.

"Damn baby girl, did we interrupt something?" I could practically see Tej grinning over the phone. I was instantly wide awake, I pulled myself out from under Neela and sat up against the back fo the couch.

"No, just a little hung over. Birthday party last night." I said rubbing my eyes lightly. I know I looked like trash at that moment.

"You sound like shit." He told me. I scoffed lightly.

"Thanks, I feel so fantastic now. I just woke up..." I grumbled back at him. He chuckled slightly.

"Aight', I got you. Listen baby, we got a late birthday present for your ass." I felt my eyebrows raise lightly.

"And what would that be?" I mused.

"You can get your skinny ass ready and come pick us up from the airport. We came to see you." I felt my throat go dry. I was speechless, they came all the way over here to see me. "Ha ha, well I can see you're a little stunned. Just hurry up. We'll be waiting in the front." And with that the line clicked dead. I scrambled up off of the couch, almost falling on my face in the process. Neela groggily looked up at me.

"Who was that?" She asked sleepily.

"Some friends from back in Miami, they came to see me. That's alright with you isn't it?" I questioned her. She nodded her head lightly.

"Course it is. Do you need help going to get them?" I nodded my head and than looked her over, man she looked bad. And I knew I looked just as bad, if not worse.

"But I think we should get ready first..." I trailed off and she laughed and nodded.

"How many?" She questioned. I thought about it, and he didn't really tell me.

"I'm thinking about four."

"Alright, you take your car, and I'll get Twinks. His has more room than ours." I nodded my head in understanding and helped her up, we walked over to one of the bunks, and knocked on the side. Twink popped his head out and looked at us, I knew he had a girl in there with him. I could see part of his chest. He was cute, but my mind drifted to Han....

"Hey Twink!" I exclaimed in his ear and he cringed. He obviously drank more than I did.

"Damn girl, what is it?" He questioned the both of us.

"We need to borrow your car." Neela stated simply. He just nodded without thinking about it and tossed us his keys.

"Thank you Twinkie!" I called back at him as we dashed down the stairs. My car was at the house, so i rode in the passenger side of Twink's car while Neela drove quickly to the house. Inside we went our separate ways, I went into my room, shutting the door behind me and went straight to the bathroom. I stripped down quickly, feeling tense and gross as I turned on the hot water to the right temperature before I got into the shower. The hot water rushing down my skin, soaking my hair felt good. And I welcomed it with ease, I sighed contently as I poured shampoo into my hands and lathered it into my hair, getting rid of the dirt, and grime and obviously liquor that was matted into my hair. Next came the conditioner, which left my hair feeling silky to the touch. I washed my body quickly, and saved my legs and underarms before I turned off the water and wrapped a fuzzy towel around my body, drying off quickly seeing as how I didn't want to make them wait too long. And for the fact that I missed them oh so much.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a green pair of tight panties and a matching push up bra like usual. I slipped them on and disposed of my towel in the hamper. I grabbed out a short black, flippy mini skirt with a silver chain hanging around one side, the rest was decorated in random patches of color making it look very layered. I grabbed out a long sleeved v neck green shirt and slipped it on over my head. I slipped on some very low black socks and some green converse, lacing them up tightly. I quickly did my eyeliner neat yet slightly thick before adding a little black eyeshadow. I slipped in a regular bellybutton ring and kept the zebra print tongue ring in. I put in some regular stud earings and brushed out my hair. I put my hair up into a pony tail, with some hairs still out of it framing my face, along with my bangs. I smelt of vanilla and I felt a lot better. I bounced my way out of my room, my high ponytail swinging behind me as I grinned. I saw Neela already waiting for me in the living room. She looked just as good as I did, not to sound too cocky though.

"Ready to go?" I questioned her. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, I texted Sean and told em' where we'd be." I nodded lightly and pulled my keys out of my hidden pocket on my skirt. There were only three keys on it. One was the key to the house, one was the key to Han's garage, and one was the key to my car. My cellphone was in my other hand.

"After you." I told her, holding out my hand and ushering to the door. She laughed lightly.

"Why thank you good sir." I faked a hurtful expression on my face.

"Jeez, I knew I was manly but you didn't have to say it out loud..." I muttered under my breath. She smacked my arm.

"You're far from manly." She grinned at me as we linked arms and walked out the front door, locking it behind us. I got in my car, and started it up and pulled out. I let Neela pull ahead of me in Twink's car to lead the way since I couldn't remember the way there. It didn't take us too long to get to the airport. She pulled to a stop at the curb as did I. I got out and immediately saw the four of them. I grinned and ran past Neela heading for them. Brian was the first to step up to plate, so I jumped on him. Wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. Not caring for a second that i was in a skirt and probably flashed my panties for everyone to see them.

"Whoa Jinx, babe calm down for a quick sec. Let me take a look at ya'." I could hear the grin in Brians voice as I kissed his cheek. He set me down and grabbed my hand and made me twirl as he took a look at me. "Good to see you babe."

"Aight', aight', move out of my way." Rome pushed forward and scooped me up in his huge arms, kissing me all over my face. "Ay, baby, how you been without us?"

"Aint' been the same Rome, and you know that." He laughed and put me down.

"Good, cause we missed your ass too."

"I haven't been gone too long." I told them as Suki and Tej finished the half circle around me.

"You know us baby, we can't live without you." Tej told me lightly.

"Tokyo treating you good?" Suki pipped up.

"Mmmhmmm, which brings me to the next subject at hand. This is my cousin Neela." I turned around slightly and grabbed her arm pulling her forward. "Neela, this is Brian, Rome, Tej, and this is Suki." I gestured to all four of them and she waved lightly. Brian glanced behind us lightly and raised his eyebrows.

"See you aint' been having trouble with getting a car." He grinned at me, his blue eyes sparkling. I just shook my head lightly.

"Yeah, well I haven't learned the racing scene here yet. But I should be soon. Since I kept up my end of the deal."

"What deal?" Brian asked lightly.

"Oh on my birthday, I did a tattoo roulette I guess you could call it, and I couldn't look at one of them until Han said so or else he wouldn't teach me how to drift." I told all of them, bringing them up to speed with what's going on.

"I knew it wouldn't take you too long to get into drifting. What did I tell you." Suki laughed and held out her hand, gesturing towards it. Tej sighed and pulled out at twenty and slipped it into her hand. She put it in the front pocket of her jean shorts. I laughed lightly. Them and their bets.

"I wanna' see these new tattoos." Rome grinned at me. I showed him all of them and they all rose their eyebrows at the last one.

"Gotta' new boy?" Brian asked me with a smirk. Neela went to open her mouth but I elbowed her in the side, shutting her up.

"Nope, like I said. I didn't know what I was getting." They just laughed and nodded.

"Jinx, we gotta' get to the garage.." I looked over at her, to see her cellphone out.

"You guys ready to go?" I asked them. They just nodded. "Mmmkay, who wants to ride with me?" I said sporting a grin. Brian dashed forward and grabbed my arm before the rest of them could. He laughed when Rome glared a playful glare at him. I just rolled my eyes and dragged Brian over to the car. "The rest of you bitches are ridding with Neela in Twinkie's car." I said pointing to the green hulk car. I saw Rome go to open his mouth but I pointed at him with a warning look. "Don't even, Twinkie's car is amazing." he just shook his head with a laugh. Oh this was going to be an interesting couple of days... There was only one thought that remained in the back of my head, if Han was jealous of me hanging out with Keedo, how was he going to react when I brought three guys back with me...


	9. I'll worry about it later

Brian admired my newly finished car when he got into the passenger side. I could tell he liked it. I grinned and started up the car. He flashed me a grin. "So Tattoo roulette Jinx?" He grinned lightly at me I nodded my head.

"What of it?" I said as I fallowed behind Neela.

"Just a bit jealous... didn't call us to ask what we wanted." I glanced over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't have your guy's numbers. Plus you were all on your trip." I stated simply. Though I could almost visibly see the wheels turning in Brian's head.

"You up for it now?" He asked mischievously, his beautiful blue eyes dancing in amusement. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Of course I am, you know me." He chuckled and nodded his head. "We'll do it after we stop at the garage." He grinned at how anxious I was to get it done. Well I mean of course I didn't want to wait, I was quite curious to see what they would have me get.

"Aight, cool. Rome will have way too much fun with this though." He told me. I groaned... of course he would. "Chill sweetheart, I'll keep him tamed." I snorted he looked at me curiously.

"That sentence made me question your sexuality Brian." He choked and turned back to look at me. "Playing for the other team now?" I teased.

"When I got eye candy like you?" He flirted. I smiled as we pulled into the garage, I parked and took out my keys. He fallowed me out of the car and I was instantly swarmed by them all. Those who were in the garage still stopped to look at us curiously.

"Guess what?" I said beaming at all of them.

"What?" Suki loved surprised. Brian put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me into his side. I wasn't paying attention to anyone but these guys.

"Little Jinx here felt bad about leaving us out in tattoo roulette, we're gonna' go fix it." He said with a grin.

"Hell yeah!" Rome bellowed with a laugh. I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"That's whats up baby girl." Tej pulled me out of Brian's arms and pulled me into another hug which I eagerly returned. I heard a throat clearing behind us and turned out of his arms to get a look at Sean. He was standing there with Neela, Twink, and of course.. Han. Who looked as happy as he did last night. I'd worry about it later...

"Oh sorry guys. These are my friends from back in Miami." I gestured towards them with my hand and than started pointing at them. "This is Suki, Rome, Brian, and Tej... Guys this is of course Neela, Sean her boyfriend, Twinkie or Twink, and Han." I pointed across the garage. "That's Earl, and Reiko over there." They all exchanged their versions of hello.

"Twinkie. Is it cool if we borrow your car some more? I have another round of Tattoo roulette to play." I said with a roll of my eyes. He glanced at Han and I wondered why. Han didn't look back at him but simply walked up to the second story of the garage.

"Yeah, sure." He grinned at me. He glanced at the guys with warning looks.

"Bring her back safely." He warned in a serious tone. I rolled my eyes.. boys.

"Want me to come?" Neela asked. I nodded my head.

"Someone has to translate what these guys want on me since I can't know what it's gonna' be." She grinned and nodded her head. I felt a presence at my side and turned my head to see Tej.

"I'll be ridin' with you this time baby." He winked at me and I chuckled lightly.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." I lightly flirted back and he put his hand on the small of my back as we walked to my car. Neela fallowed me this time on the way to the tattoo shop and it didn't take much time at all. Not with me and Tej joking the whole way. He almost had me in tears when he was done. Man I missed him. And of course the others as well.

When we walked into the shop the guy and the girl running the place instantly smiled. The guy is the one who spoke up. "Back again?" He questioned in slightly broken English I nodded my head with a grin. I glanced behind me to see Rome whispering into Neela's ear. She nodded her head with a smile and moved to talk to the girl. The girl grinned and nodded her head. I was once again directed to the same chair I had sat in about a week ago. Man it seemed like way longer.

Neela pulled out a little scarf out of her pocket and put it around my eyes, blocking what was going on around me from view, just like last time. I heard the tattoo gun start up and felt my left arm being turned over. It seems that this one was going to be on the underside of my arm. The next was on my left ankle. That one hurt because of the bone, but I grinned and bared. Neela helped me out of my shirt and I didn't protest. I'm pretty sure the boys were happy though. I bet they did this on purpose... sneaky.

The next one was going on my left side, that one wasn't so bad, I wondered who it was from of course though. After that the last one went on my lower back, tramp stamp naturally.. sigh. I wonder who the wise guy was on that one. When they were all done, it took quite a long time though. Neela finally removed the blindfold. All of them were smiling at me.

"I'm surprised you guys stuck around to wait for me." I teased.

"Couldn't leave you." Suki replied smiling.

"So am I allowed to see them?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Naturally." Brain grinned. I pealed back the bandage on the one on my left forearm. It stretched from the underside of my wrist to just about the crease of my elbow. It said Roman going up and down instead of sideways The top part of it on the underside of my wrist however was that of a dove. I smiled and looked over at Roman.

"A dove?" I grinned. He smiled back at me.

"Naturally. Couldn't help myself after that day." I blushed and couldn't help but keep on smiling. I had helped a stranded dove back in Miami get back to health. And Rome was the one that had helped me a lot during that time. It was how we grew so close, stupid story I know. But shit happens. I put the bandage back on and moved to look at the one that was on my ankle. I was doing this in order. The one on my ankle was naturally from Suki. It was a pink butterfly on my ankle done beautifully with her name in black threw it in cursive. I reached over and gave her a hug.

"Did you do this one?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She nodded her head.

"Surprisingly they let me." She said with a laugh.

"Well why wouldn't they? You're a beautiful artist." I assured her, she smiled some more.

"Aint she though?" Tej said admiring the work of it.

The next one was the one on my side, I almost laughed at who's it was.. of course. Tej was written down my side in beautifully crafted script. The black ink looked good against my skin as they all did. I rolled my eyes at him, he just kissed my cheek and laughed. The one on my back Neela took a picture of with my cellphone. I knew who's it was before she showed it to me. There was only one person left and that was of course Brian. It had an elegant design of the moon and the sun along with some swirls.. really hard to describe but in the center of it was Brian O'Conner. It was done in a many assortment of colors, just the way I liked em. I felt like a walking autograph book. But I really didn't care. I smiled at all of them and paid the amount for the tattoos. Man people were making me broke.

"That was fun." I said cheekily as we walked back to the cars.

"Best thing we've done all day." Rome stated.

"Well considering you were on a plane all day..." I teased he rolled his eyes. He walked to the passenger side door of my car and grinned at me.

"My turn." Of course it was. What was this, musical chairs?

"Sure you'll fit?" I asked looking up at him from across the car.

"We can't be all shrimpy like you." He winked at me and I huffed.

"Back to the garage?" Neela asked. I nodded my head and got into the car, that same anxiety feeling built up in my chest.. this was gonna' be a longggg night.

* * *

Okay I want to start of by saying, yes I am continuing all of my stories of course. I'm just having some writers block on some, and on others I'm just having trouble finding the time to update. But I am going to be working on getting chapters out a lot faster. I also want to apologize for this chapter. I myself don't think it's very good, but I figured I needed to get an update out soon before you guys really, really thought I quit this story. I also want to say I'm sorry that it's not super long. It's about six in the morning here xD I promise the next chapter will be longer! Thank you all who have continued to review and read this story even though it had been on hiatus for so long. It means a lot(: I hope you all like this chapter even though I don't. Read and review!


End file.
